Romancing the Moon
by Lilywing
Summary: I don't know why this is in Romance! It will be later, so I guess I just wanted to put them all together. A new series about Lily's friends... told by Lupin! Though which Lupin, you'll find out... A little violence.
1. Default Chapter Title

Romancing the Moon  
  
[A/N: OK, I know I'm supposed to be working on HatMPPS, but I couldn't resist doing this! You may think this is about Lupin… well, you'd be half-right! Here's the complete story, the one that J.K. Rowling never told you! (Or maybe the one that I made up.) Enjoy!]  
  
  
On Mount Olympus, there lived Zeus, his lovely but jealous wife, Hera, and Zeus's many daughters and sons. Among those daughters and sons, there lived a pair of twins that he was most proud of. One of the twins was Apollo, the sun God who drove the chariot of the sun across the sky. The other twin was a beautiful Goddess, Artemis, who was in charge of the moon. Though her beauty was rivaled by no mortal, she refused to marry. The only thing she wished to do was to remain a young huntress. She was asked for her hand by many a suitor, but none managed to walk away betrothed. Well, they were lucky if they walked away alive at all! But, one day, Artemis promised her hand to a man. This is how it came about:  
  
Two titan brothers, Remus and Romulus, were coming upon the home of the Gods, when they spotted two beautiful women. One was Hera, Zeus's jealous wife. The other, as you may have guessed, was Artemis. The brothers then remembered who lived there; it was Zeus, their Cousin. He was the man who dared throw the titans in Tartarus! The brothers raced up the mountain, with the Goddesses looking on. The girls raced after them.  
  
Remus and Romulus stopped in their tracks, after hearing the padding of feet behind them, and formulated a plan. They caught the lovely Goddesses, and told them that if they did not marry them, the brothers would take over Mount Olympus and all who lived there. The brothers then sent them up the mountain, giving them a warning. If they did not reply within a day, the brothers would storm the mountain anyway.  
  
Well, Hera was already married and faithful to her husband. Artemis, however, remained faithful to the forest. The women told the rest of the Gods and Goddesses what had happened. They were all sure that the brothers would try to take over their home, even after they got their brides. Something had to be done.  
  
Later, at night, Artemis promised to meet Remus under the full moon. Hera however, would not give her word to Romulus. Well, this was all fine and dandy for Remus, but what was Romulus to do?   
  
In two weeks, Romulus accompanied Remus to the forest where he was to meet Artemis. The moon was shining brightly through the trees. The brothers were facing each other, arguing.  
  
"I must be more handsome, since the Moon Girl said she would meet me, and the queen denied you!"  
  
"That is foolish reasoning. She simply felt pity for you, and worry for her kinfolk!"  
  
"No such thing…" His voice trailed off, as he heard movement in the distance. The brothers reached for their bows and arrows.   
  
Just then, a silvery stag shot between them. Two arrows shot for the stag. The brothers' aim was acute, but the stag was very fast indeed. Instead of piercing the animal's hide, the brothers' arrows pierced each other. Artemis, who had become the stag, transformed into her usual self, and journeyed back up the mountain.  
  
In that way, the brothers met their demise, and the Moon triumphed.  
  
  
  
The twins were always getting into trouble. Diana knew it better than anyone. The two were smart, too. At 6, Remus was figuring out Trigonometry, and Artemis was a full-fledged zoologist. They could figure out anything, which is probably how it came about that they would be in financial trouble from here on out.  
  
They had insisted on going exploring. The bright moon shown above them, and Arty was prattling on about owls.  
  
"I wonder if we'll see some! They do live very close to here, and they come out at night. What do you think, Rem?"  
  
But her brother had seen movement in the bushes. He stopped, and his sister followed suit. What was it? Two eyes glowed in the darkness. A paw padded out from underneath a bush…  
  
And the creature leapt. Remus heard a shriek, a growl, and a loud howl, and then all was black.  
  
  
There was the eerie sensation of bones crunching into place, and glowing, silver fur sprouted everywhere. She tried to shriek in pain as two pronged antlers sprouted on top of her head, but it only came out a bugle of fright. One that a wounded animal would give.  
  
The creature that had bitten her brother looked up. Red, boiling blood poured from Remus' wounds. Artemis wanted to destroy the creature that had done this. She raced at it, piercing it's tender skin with her antlers. Antlers she never knew she had. She stepped back, her hooves clapping on the forest floor. The creature fell to the ground.  
  
She barely had time to look it over when her brother stirred. She raced to his side. His eyes opened in one quick, sharp movement. Wait! Those were not Remus Lupin's eyes. Those were the creature's eyes. Those were a wolf's eyes…  
  
As suddenly as his eyes had opened, he started convulsing with pain. She stepped back further, watching as gray fur popped up on his arms and legs, listening in horror as screams of agony quickly turned to howls…  
  
(A/N: There! This is going to be another series. Sorry about the cliffhanger… no I'm not! Ha! I'm going to be writing both this and HatMPPS. It's a WMPP story, but also a WFD story, as well as a W/S story. You'll find out what the last two are later! Hope you enjoyed this one. It's basically about the Lupins. And the myth in the beginning is really Greek Myth. I didn't make it up! Swear!)  
  
(Disclaimer: Remus Lupin belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everyone else belongs to me. The myth in the beginning belongs to the ancient Greeks.)  
  
Lilywing  



	2. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: Here I am again! Here's the second part. This is four years from where I last left off. If you haven't read the first part, please read it.)  
  
Lupus Canis.  
  
Lupine.  
  
Lupin.  
  
I shook my head. The sky was tinted a bloody red, as the sun went down. My brother was somewhere in the forest. Alone.  
  
I longed to be with him. I had always been his protector. What if something happened to him? If there was another wolf prowling the woods?   
  
How had he gotten the name of the brother who was in love with the moon Goddess, and he was a werewolf? How had I been Artemis, and able to turn into a doe? I would have said stag, but they were male animals. I was more like a doe with antlers…  
  
Oh, let's not get into this again!   
  
Had my parents known? How had the lovely Diana managed to marry a man like John, who had given his children such names! And even Diana was the Roman name for Artemis! Had they known?  
  
Or was it fate? Had she (fate) thought it funny to name him Remus Lupin? And then submit him to this?  
  
My mind paraded back to afterwards, when, in the morning, the 6 year old girl that was me had managed to pick up my brother's limp body and carry him to our home. How, after seeing my uncle's head in the fire, it had all come out.  
  
How the truth had come out. That we were witches and wizards. And how, scared for his life, our muggle father had run from the young witch who was our mother. Run from the two tiny babies that would grow with misfotune…  
  
I heard a howl. It was filled with pain and hunger. The animal  
instinct in me told me to run, run as far away as possible. But my heart went with him, as it went with him everywhere. It was all John Lupin's fault.  
  
Thomas Diggory came in my room, with Amos. Amos was my cousin, and my mother's nephew. He was stuck up and rude, but he enjoyed playing jokes on everyone. I disliked him. His jokes were mean-hearted and spiteful, as well as childish. They were no match for my brother's and mine.  
  
As well as rude, he thought he was God's gift to the world. Everyone was beneath him. He was also 13, and I was only 11. That made me more susceptible to his haughtiness. But, suprisingly, he was very polite and cheerful while being rude and demeaning. Sort of like an American muggle President…  
  
"Hey, chap!" said my uncle. I loved my uncle. He was funny and smart, as well as handsome. Chap was his nickname for me. I don't know why. I suppose he called me that when I was a baby, and it stuck. The name probably came about because I was so tomboyish. My favorite thing in the world was to hunt.  
  
"Hello, my dear,' said Amos, treating me as if I was three and needed to be explained something to. He said the words veeerrrryyyyy sllllooooowwwlllyyy, so my simple mind could grasp them. What he did not know was that my grades were ahead of him in all my subjects in school. But I did not want to tell him that. It would break his heart if he knew that his 'ickle cousy' was getting straight A+'s, and he had gotten C's, B's, and an A or two if he was lucky.  
  
"Now, Chap," that was my uncle. "Your mum and me are going to prepare some food for your brother when he gets back. I must say, you did a fine job getting it for us." I blushed.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Sooooo…" said Amos," Iiii, aaammmm, goooiiinnngg, toooo, sssttttaaayyyy, wwwiiittthhhh, yoooooo. OoooooKkkkkk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Fine with me. Oh, and dear cousin, I do think you might have a speech impediment. Please have it checked, will you?"  
  
I was satisfied when seeing my cousin's disgruntled face, and my Uncle's laughing one, as Uncle Tom walked out of my room.  
  
I only hoped that Remus was fairing as well…  
  
[A/N: Ok, so the Diggorys are the lupins' relatives. Just to explain, John is their father, and he left when he found out that Diana (the mother) was a witch. And he left when the twins were only babies. So, the two have a past sort of like… TOM RIDDLE'S! Oh no! This comes into play later. Well, I hope you liked this! Please please please r/r! Or else I won't put another bit up of either series!]  
  
(Disclaimer: The only characters that belong to me are Thomas Diggory, Diana and John Lupin, and Artemis. There. Happy?)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: Hi! Hey, please please please r/r, or I seriously will not post any more! Seriously! I really want to know what you think! Personally, I think that this one is better than HatMPPS, but I don't know. And someone reviewed to say that they didn't get it. Please tell me what you do not get so I can hope to fix it. I don't see what you aren't getting. It's about Remus Lupin and his sister, Artemis. Please, I need to know these things! Thanks! Now, on with the story!)  
  
  
  
You might say that the following day went as planned. Remus returned home, and ate. Poor guy, he does his best not to eat things when he transforms. That's why I should go with him.  
  
And then there's mum, who won't let me go at all.   
  
But Remus was sadder than usual. He endured Amos' incessant verbose about Hogwarts, and how he hoped someday to become head boy. He made it seen as if he already were head boy, and that it just hadn't been formally announced yet.  
  
"The other boys in my class, well, they just do not match up against my superiority… and I mean that in the nicest way possible…"  
  
I leaned over the long table, to where Remus was sitting across from me, eating fervently. I whispered so as not to interfere with Amos' chattering.  
  
"Why so glum, chum? Transformation bugging you again?"  
  
"No. It's just that…" He jerked his head in the direction of Amos.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. His talking annoys me too. Try not to let it get to you."  
  
"No, but… but… I'll never have a chance to talk about what he's talking about."  
  
"Oh." Yes, I had forgotten. Just temporarily, I had forgotten what I had been told for 4 years straight…  
  
He'd never go to Hogwarts. He was brilliant, just as smart as me, and had gotten the same grades. But I would be the one journeying far away to that elite school, and he would have to stay at home.  
  
I looked down at my plate. I pushed my food around with my fork. They had prepared Remus' favorite meal, hence mine too, but I had suddenly lost my appetite.   
  
  
  
The following day came too quickly. People all around us in our village were receiving invitations to Hogwarts. I knew it was only a matter of time until I got mine as well. But the day came with a surprise…  
  
Mum was away at her work, again. She was a seamstress, who made the most beautiful dresses in the world. She had told me if anything came, then I was to notify her immediately. I sat as far away from the window as possible. I stayed near Remus.  
  
He and I were working of a map. Maps were our favorite things in the world, and so we enjoyed making them. This one was of everyone we knew. It stretched out an entire three feet of scroll.  
  
"So, mum is here, and uncle Tom is here, working at the ministry. And here we are. Right?"  
  
But I was distracted. There was a tapping on the window…  
  
I raced to the door, and let the owl in. A beautiful barn owl streaked in… followed by another beautiful owl! It wasn't possible. I was seeing double!  
  
But there they were, each holding identical letters in their beaks. At this point, Remus had run in behind me, confused. I cautiously plucked a letter from one bird's beak. Then I took the other one.   
  
One said "Miss Artemis Conifer Lupin, Perth, Scotland." That was what I had been expecting all along. But the other one was slightly thicker, and plainly read, "Mister Remus John Lupin, Perth, Scotland." I was ecstatic, but disbelieving my eyes, I traced the green ink with my fingertips. Sure enough, it was there. I breathlessly handed it to my brother, who took it in trembling hands. It couldn't be possible…  
  
But the letters fell to the ground, accompanied by our shouts of joy. We jumped and held each other, Remus crying with happy tears. I couldn't stop giggling. We wouldn't be apart. We would never, ever be apart again.   
  
  
  
Our mother had read and reread the letters, but that could never match the amount of times we read them. We were going to Hogwarts. WE were going, and not just I. The Lupin twins, the worst troublemakers in all of Perth would never be split up. This was all that was racing through my mind in the days following.   
  
Even when we journeyed to England to buy our school supplies, that was all I could think of. In those moments, I didn't much care if we all suffered spontaneous combustion. This was all I had wished for.  
  
But when we all got to the pub which we would be staying at, I got new thoughts. I had never seen so many witches and wizards in one place! The only time I had seen more than three at a time was when Uncle Tom and Aunt Mary, with Amos and his oldest sister, Kate, had come to stay.   
  
The bartender, a young looking middle-aged man, greeted us with a toothy smile. "My name's Tom," he said. I greeted him happily. My experience with Toms were always happy ones. He showed us to our rooms. It was late, and a starry, moonless night could be seen through my window. And as I laid my head on my fluffy white pillow, I knew that things couldn't be more perfect.  
  
But that was all going to change.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, what do you think? The Lupins are going to Hogwarts! I really hope I get more reviews this time… last time I only got two for 65 hits! Geez! But, I hope you are less confused. Thanks for reading!)  
  
(Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, and Amos Diggory don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Perth belongs to Scotland, and Scotland belongs to great Britain. The two owls belong to the ministry. The ministry belongs to J.K. Rowling.)  



	4. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: Hi! Here's the part you've all been waiting for… They go shopping! Yay! Thanks for all your reviews.)  
  
"Hey, Greasy, Lucifer, cut it out!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, black-boy, like I'm gonna leave you alone. Just because you go cryin' to your mum!"  
  
I rounded the corner quickly. Remus and I had heard some voices… deep menacing ones, and angry ones. We had first stepped foot in Diagon Alley an hour ago, and had been browsing, but never actually bought anything. We had each gotten our own account in Gringotts, and that was about the extent of our productivity.   
  
Remus stopped ahead of me, and I waited behind him. There were four boys, each about our age. One was strikingly blonde, with silver-blue eyes. He was gangly and ominous, wearing bright green robes that looked too wide and heavy for him. Another boy, standing behind him, was just the right height and width for a boy his age, but had greasy, slicked-back hair and horrible, yellow, bucked teeth. He was glaring at the boys across from them.  
  
The other boys, however, looked more approachable, had they not been sneering. One was tall, with long chestnut hair that was neatly tied with black leather. He looked the strongest of the two, and looked about ready to pound the other two into the ground. The other boy was short and skinny, with mussed, jet-black hair, and brown eyes. He also looked angry, because I assumed he was the one that had been called black-boy.  
  
But it was the chestnut haired one who spoke first. "Don't call me black-boy, Lucifer. And you're more likely to go crawling back to your da with a black eye, than I am to go to my mum. She's not rich, but at least she's got respectability. My mum doesn't have to buy it…"  
  
"Don't insult my mother and father," shouted the blonde one, "and my name is LUCIUS!" With that, there was a great *pow,* and "black-boy" hit the ground. Furious, I shouted out…  
  
"Enough!" but my voice wasn't the only one that had risen.   
  
My brother had shouted, but so had the boy with black hair. That wasn't all. Across from me, I saw very plainly a chestnut haired girl, with cinnamon eyes. She strode up to the boy who had hit the ground.  
  
"You OK, Sirius?"  
  
"Mmmph…"  
  
Remus and I ran up to them. "Listen, I know some healing spells…" Remus began. But I was too busy seeing red. Before I knew what I was thinking, my fisted hand hit Lucius's pale face, and he staggered backward.  
  
Putting a hand to his face, he spoke, spitting out blood each time. "I see the odds are against us. Come on, Severus. We'll be back next time, Black." With that, he turned, his green robes billowing out behind him.  
  
The other boy, Severus, spat at the black haired boy. It landed right in front of his feet. "Yeah, Potty. We'll get you and your little goons next time." He wheeled around, and chased after his friend. "Come on, let's go find Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
I turned back around to face the others. Remus and "Potty" (which I highly doubted his name was,) were supporting the other boy. The girl, who had been talking to the boys, was holding out her hand to me.  
  
"Nice work, taking care of Malfoy," she said. "My name's Pandora. Pandora Black. This is my brother, Sirius, and his friend, James. What's your name?"  
  
"Lupin, Artemis Lupin. That's my brother, Remus."  
  
"Great! Hey, wanna hang with me? My bro has James, but I don't have any friends in the wizarding world. He and I are twins. Could'ja guess?"  
  
"Same with me and Remus. Yeah, I'd love to, er…" Pandora had a strong English accent, but the slang term she used was clearly American. "Umm, exist with you. You like tricks?"  
  
"As in practical jokes? Are you kidding?"  
  
I immediately turned shifty. "Maybe," I said darkly, raising an eyebrow. "One can never tell with me."  
  
She threw her head back and laughed. "Great! I need a good partner. Up for the job?"  
  
"I'm nobody's partener unless they are mine. Equal, you know?"  
  
"We'll see how your pranks are."  
  
I smiled shiftily, and grabbed her extended hand. Since I always came prepared, a green, leathery snake raced out of my robe sleeve, and into hers. She squealed sharply, then pulled out the snake which had turned back into my fake wand.  
  
"I believe this is yours," she said, handing it back to me. "Did you make it? It's really good!"  
  
"Yeah, I always use that one back home. It's an old joke, but…"  
  
We said the last part in unison, "Always a killer."  
  
"Great! You're a great joker. Never suspected a thing." Pandora winked. "Partners?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
This time I extended my hand, and she grasped it firmly. Nothing happened in terms of a joke, but I knew that we would always be friends.  
  
  
  
Remus and I had gone our separate ways, Pandora and I glad to be away from our brothers, and Remus, Sirius, and James happy to be rid of us. We had met in various stores, and we had caught James looking longingly into the Quidditch store, but the two groups remained separate.   
  
Nothing much of consequence had happened at any of the shops. Pandora and I had enjoyed looking at all the books, and the apothecary was interesting, but nothing remarkable happened at all.  
  
That is, until Ollivanders.   
  
We walked in together, joking and laughing about good jokes that we had played. Mr. Ollivander, a kind, young man, looked up from where he was working.  
  
"Good evening, young ladies. I suppose you two are here for wands?"  
  
I ran my hand through my black hair, and my silver eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes!" I was exited about having my own wand. Amos had (not very gracefully) let me use his wand, but it just wasn't the same. The only story I liked him to tell was when he got his wand.  
  
Pan was just as exited. "Definitely!"  
  
"Wonderful. Now, which of you would like to go first, or would you like to get your wands together?  
  
We looked at each other, then answered at the same time. "Together."  
  
"Great! You don't like to waste time, do you now?" He went to his desk, and pulled out two tape measures. They began measuring each of us, without any help from Ollivander. Then, Mr. Ollivander began browsing the shelves.  
  
"Enough," he said, and the measures fell to the floor. "Now," he said, gesturing to me, "Try this. Beechwood, 11 inches, unicorn hair, good for transfiguration." I touched the wand, waiting for sparks to fly, but nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm." He put my wand back, and searched for a new one. This he gave to Pan. "Cherry, 16 inches, Phoenix feather, charms." She grabbed it eagerly, waiting for something to happen. The wand remained still.  
  
"Well, let's keep going. Here, young lady, Willow, Dragon heartstring, 15 inches." I grasped the wand, the wood feeling polished on my fingers. Still no reaction.  
  
He grabbed it back, and handed Pan a wand. "This might be just right for you. It's Holly, 14 inches, unicorn horn." Nothing. Ollivander scratched his head. "Tricky customers, eh? Oh, I have an idea." He was mumbling to himself now. "It's daft, but it just might work!"   
  
He reached into two separate boxes, and pulled out two wands. "Oak, 13 inches, Dragon Scale, good for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both. They are brother wands. The same dragon gave the scales for both."  
  
We hesitantly reached out, each hoping something would happen. We had never wanted to own anything so badly in all our lives. We were each hoping, praying that these would be our wands…  
  
My eyes were shut tight. My fingers hit wood, my hand grasped the handle…  
  
And a shower of silver sparks flew from the tip. My eyes opened wide in shock. I waved it around, and lighted the room. Pan's wand was doing the same, but shooting out golden sparks. Our faces were lighted up. We had never been this happy.  
  
"Ah, wonderful! Best friends forever, eh?"  
  
We giggled, and handed the wands back. He carefully put them in two beautiful oak boxes. They were plain, I noticed…  
  
"That'll be 7galleons for each."  
  
We paid, and thanked Ollivander profusely. Then, we walked out of the store.  
  
  
  
The Magical Menagerie smelled of all different kinds of animals. I didn't mind. I lived for animals, knew each of them like friends. But Pandora was holding her nose. "Someone really should clean out these cages, or something!" I looked around, agreeing with her. The cages were dirty and ugly looking, and even the owls were working hard not to touch anything in their living quarters.   
  
Suddenly, I froze. A meowing was coming from somewhere. In one section of the store, I saw tons of furry cats. I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to get as far away from the cats as possible.   
  
"What's wrong, Arty?"  
  
"I'm allergig doo gadz."  
  
"What's a Gad?"  
  
"Do! Gadz!"  
  
"Ohhh… uh-oh! Quick, back of the shop! There aren't any cats there." She pushed me away from the offensive furballs, and towards where the 'exotic' pets were housed.   
  
"Tankz. *Sniff* Uhh, I mean thanks."  
  
"No problems. Hey, flobberworms? Why are they selling those?" But something had caught my eye. Trembling in the back of a cage, I saw a creature with beautiful, golden fur…  
  
It was a mutt. A some sort of cross between a Cocker Spaniel and a Golden Retriever. He was small; I guessed that he would probably come up to my knee. I gasped. He hadn't been fed in ages.  
  
"I didn't know wizards and witches kept dogs!"  
  
"They don't. Why?" But she had seen him too.  
  
"Poor thing," I screeched, kneeling beside the cage. The dog looked up, trying not to hope. He had hoped too many times before. I called to the witch at the counter.  
  
"Hey, how much?"  
  
"You wouldn't want that, dearest. They're terribly out of fashion. They're muggle pets, you know."  
  
"Is that why you haven't been feeding him?"  
  
"We've been feeding him alright, but he doesn't seem to want to eat."  
  
"How long has he been here?"  
  
"Since he was a wee pup, and he's two now. See, ya don't want him."  
  
"But I do! How much?"  
  
The woman sighed. She knew she couldn't talk me out of the sale. "2 Galleons alright?"  
  
"Perfect. And dog food?"  
  
"15 Sickles for a years worth."  
  
"Great! Then, how about…" I searched around for a collar… "That golden collar. Price?"  
  
"One galleon. Inscribed with name and owner is one extra galleon."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Pan was watching the conversation, but had decided to go browse. "Hey, Arty? I'm going to look at the owls. Wait for me."  
  
"Alright," I called. The woman was walking back over to the counter, and returned with a key. She fitted it to the lock on the cage, and the dog looked up again. He cautiously moved out, and sniffed my outstretched hand. "Hey, boy, hey! You're going with me, OK?"  
  
The dog looked happier than he ever had in his life. I stood and patted his side. Then, I walked to the counter, my dog prancing along beside me.  
  
"Now, what's his name, then?" the woman asked. I thought for a moment, but something popped into my head immediately.   
  
"Apollo." The sun God, the God of music, and Artemis's constant companion. My new dog. "Do you like that name, boy?" He lifted his front two legs off the ground, jumping like dogs did. "Good, 'cause you're stuck with it."  
  
"Talking to the animals, Dr. Doolittle?" asked a familiar voice behind me. Pandora had returned with a large Eagle Owl perched on her shoulder. "Here's my new beauty. Isn't she great? Her name's Hope. You know, like with my namesake?"  
  
I nodded, remembering the tale of Pandora's box. The curious Pandora had opened the box that she was told not to open, and all the horrors flew out of it. She closed the box quickly, just in time to trap one thing inside… hope. And here was Pan's Hope, resting on her shoulder. "So, you're a fan of Greek Mythology too?"  
  
"I'm a fan enough to wonder about your name, Moon Goddess. And your brother's. Is he supposed to be in love with you, or something?" We laughed, and Apollo and Hope laughed with us, as we paid and walked out of the shop.  
  
Little did we know, two pairs of eyes were watching us…  
  
(A/N: There! Ha! Sirius! And James! And Snape! And Malfoy! Ahh, too many people! As always, please r/r. Thanks!)  
  
(Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize belongs to me, and anything you do doesn't. There. Just don't Sue! Don't Mary either!)  
  
Lilywing  
  
"That's not natural, but Oak Express is!"  



End file.
